powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blackond/Character sheet
' ' Real Name: Blackonder, Unknown Alias: The One From Blackond, Blackonder Afiliation: T.I (Friend, and mortal helper) Powers: Ultipotence Alignment: Rebel Neutral Identity: Secret identity Base Of Operations: Blackond-Realm Gender: Male, (None) Catchphrase: "I ''pretend nothin'! I am SUPREME! I am the mothafuckin' universe"'' Interests: Earth, Eff Grandad (Boondocks Rap) ' Dislikes: Martian aliens' Background: 'The Blackonder came from a fifth-dimensional universe, a completely different multiverse, which was habituated by many other Blackonders, he was the most powerful of them all. As a celestial/cosmic race, order can only last for so long. Also due to their personalities that represent the stereotypical African-American. Though Blackonder got bored of his universe and searched and searched until he found a different multiverse, which the universe EARTH was in, or is what he called the universe. He decided to wipe out, every living thing in his universe with a flick of his finger. The war has been going on for fifteen-human years, but in the universe EARTH only one day has passed. He called it earth because as he was searching he sensed every organism in the universe in a millisecond; he was interested in the nature of homo-sapiens-sapiens. Though at the time he did not know what to call the universe so he visited Earth, he asked around what the planet was called until someone told him. It was the third person; one thought he was crazy, the other thought he was going to mug them. He walked around the corner; he looked around, seconds later surrounded by three white men. The white man spoke in a south accent "Get the fuck outta' here ya' nigga", the then started beating him. The Blackonder just had a emotionless face, blood-dripping down from his mouth. The only thing he could not do was create knowledge from nothing, but he ended up with a grin and guessed on how to handle the situation. He froze time and learned English, the primary language of the country he was in then learned about slang, he then went more and more in depth learning more and more things about earth. He then snapped his fingers, teleporting him back and unfreezing time. "The fuck you call me, foo?" He was on the ground, so he tried to get up with his grin still on his face, the white men let him get up. He then did a very swift punch to the chunky man in front of him, as he was surrounded, then two guns coming from his sleeve, he then shot the man in the balls and walked away dropping the guns. He ended up going to Mars and whiping out the Martian race as they kept interferring with understand man-kinds nature, but kidnapping and probing. ' ' ' One year later: (2008) Blackonder became fond of rap, and the animated show Boondocks. His favourite rap was Eff Grandad, his favourite rapper was T.I. Becoming bored, Blackonder decided to teleport outside of T.I's crib and knocked out on the door, T.I answered "Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" Blackonder had a quick reply "I am the Blackonder, I am from Blackond. I 'pretend nothin'! I am SUPREME! I am the mothafuckin' universe" '''''T.I acted how anybody would react he was about to slam the door on Blackonder, but a millisecond later they were teleported on top of the Aon Center, the roof was closed for some reason. "What the fuck do you think now?" Blackonder said with a large grin on his face, "H-holy shit" T.I said in shock "A-are you the D-.." Blackonders Homie, T.I A Martian Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet